


Firework Mania

by Officialwinchester



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andreil Week 2018, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Fourth of July, M/M, Minor panic attack, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, andreilweek, andreilweek2018, gunshot mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officialwinchester/pseuds/Officialwinchester
Summary: The Foxes go to a firework show, and panic ensues! Prompt: Mental Health





	Firework Mania

It was the Fourth of July, and Dan demanded they take Neil to a local fireworks show. On the run he'd seen them occasioanlly but he never got to stop and watch them. Mary was sure it was too big of a distraction, so Neil would see them out the car window, speeding away to another nameless city in another nameless town.

Neil liked the idea, a lot actually. Being with his Foxes made everything better, especially when he got to make new memories with them. Neil was now pulling on a pair of his jorts, and one of Andrew's light sweatshirts.

It was nearing Sundown and Nicky was running around the Columbia house packing snacks and singing to some song on the radio Neil hadn't heard before. When Neil succesfully made it to the bottom of the stairs Nicky gasped and stopped in his tracks. " _Really_ Neil? Jorts?" "I know what I'm doing."

Nicky put his hands on his hips his mouth partly open and his eyebrow raised. "Do you now?"

Neil let out a loud sigh, "I made this choice Nicky." Nicky sighed into his palm, "Neil, honey, we _know_ that. No one else would ever wear those." Nicky sighed dramatically. Neil rolled his eyes but asked if there was anything else Nicky needed help with before they left.

After being dismissed Neil went out front to find Andrew smoking on the porch. "I'm excited for the firework show," Neil exclaimed plopping down next to Andrew. Andrew hummed in response and took a drag from his cigarette blowing it in Neil's direction. Neil turned to Andrew and plucked the cigarette from his fingers and placed it between his own lips. Andrew grunted but didn't complain or take his cigarette back.

They stayed outside for a few more minutes before Nicky bounded out of the house screaming and laughing, "Come on guys! We're gonna be late! Ah, this is gonna be so much fun!"

Neil smiled and stood up as Aaron wlked out of the house staring after Nicky looking amused. "Late? We have hours until the fireworks start." Nicky gave Aaron a playful glare and the piled in the car, Kevin right behind them.

Nicky really pushed his buttons by asking if Andrew would turn on the Top Forty's hits station, but Andrew, for once, obliged. Andrew drove fast, as he always did, and Nicky was singing lyrics in the back seat, rustelling Aaron and getting the younger twin to laugh. When they arrived at the big field the group was greeted with hundreds of people, all wearing red, white and blue or wearing shirt's that said "'Merica!" on them. There was a live band playing old Beatles and Areosmith songs.

Neil was smiling.

As they got out of the car Nicky dragged them to several booths where they loaded up on hot dogs, popcorn, and sodas. Then came the 'fun' part. At least that's what Nicky said, so in other words: clothes.

Aaron got star shaped sunglasses he thought Katelyn would get a kick out of and an flag print bandana for his wrist. Neil got a T-shirt that said "Official Firework Technichian: if I run, you run!" and a bandana for his hair. Nicky's shirt said "Toss me another beer brosevelt" with Teddy Roosevelt on the front and even got his face painted with tiny flags on his cheeks. Andrew had a pair of flag sunglasses and let Neil talk him into putting a blue bandana into his hair. As for Kevin, he was already wearing a Fourth of July themed Exy shirt and his sunglasses were red and white striped.

The group set out to find Allison's spot she had "claimed" for the Foxes, meaning she probably paid someone to move. It wasn't hard to spot Matt's truck on a good day, but with Allison, Dan and Renee sitting on the roof with their feet dangling over the bed it was even easier. Renee had added streaks of red and blue into her hair, Dan had tiny stars painted next to her eye and Allison had the most extravagent Fourth of July makeup look Neil had ever seen (to be fair he hadn't seen a lot, but Allison always went the extra mile).

Allison had a flag crop top and a big floppy hat. Dan had a bright red shirt and a red bandana on. Renee had a white tank top that said "Party like it's 1776" and some blue shorts on. As for Matt he had on a shirt that said "Totally lit," and had fireworks on it.

When Katelyn showed up mere minutes later she had a shirt that said "Time to get star spangled hammered" on the front. Dan gave her a high-five and jumped down from the bed of the truck to inspect Neil's shirt closer. "Oh Neil, that's hilarious!"

Once everyone settled in and finished their food, Andrew tapped Neil's shoulder with a cigarette and the two snuck around to the other end of Matt's truck. "How long until the fireworks start do you think?" Neil asked his 'not' boyfriend.

Andrew lifted one shoulder in a shrug, "Shouldn't be very long." The blond handed Neil his own cigarette and Neil looked around the giant crowd. The sun was down, and several groups of people had little lamps set up around their blankets.

The two smoked through several more cigarettes when a loud boom went off. Neil froze instantly pulling Andrew to his chest. _A gun shot?_  How was there- a second loud boom went off only seconds later and Neil startled. Neil felt Andrew put his hand on the back of his neck but he couldn't hear what he was saying, his ears were ringing too loudly. Neil looked around wildly before he realized it was just fireworks. Neil released his grip on Andrew and stepped two paces back. Neil could feel himself shaking, and could only process the slightly concerned look Andrew had on his face.

Andrew was talking but Neil could only hear Lola's laughter and was looking for her or his dad or _someone_ who shoudn't be here. But there was no one, just Andrew, Neil's Foxes and the rest of the crowd cheering.

The ringing went away, "Neil?"

Neil looked down at his hands which were shaking and he felt Andrew's own hand back on his neck. "I'm sorry Andrew I just thought-" Neil cut himself off with a shake of his head. The loud booms were happening faster and faster and louder and even Neil knew what the sound was now he still stepped closer to Andrew.

"Yes or no, Neil?" was the only thing Neil could register Andrew saying. "Yes, _yes_." Andrew pulled him so they were sitting on the hood of the truck and Andrew's hand was rubbing small circles into his shoudlers. As Neil calmed down he looked up and saw the bright colors popping in the sky.

He'd never seen any fireworks this close up before, Neil turned back to Andrew. "Can I put my head on your shoulder, yes or no?" Neil forced out.

Andrew said yes and Neil burried his face in Andrew's shoulder. They watched the fireworks silently with Neil jumping at the occasional louder ones, and Andrew would run his fingers through Neil's hair.

After the finale, they climbed off the truck and walked around to the bed, Neil didn't notice Andrew's careful eye on him. "There you guys are! Did you see them Neil?" Allison asked throwing herself off the toolbox and down infront of the pair. "Uh, yeah." Neil was still lightly shaking but nothing like he was before. "Are you okay?" Allison asked looking him over.

Neil forced a smile, "I'm fine-uh I mean-" Allison smiled at him sadly and gave him a reasurring pat on the shoulder before turning back to the others.

On the walk back to the Maserati half an hour later, Neil hung back behind the group letting a drunk and bubbly Nicky lead the way with Kevin. Aaron followed behind keeping an eye on the other two, with Andrew next to him. Neil's heart was still thumping loudly in his chest, it did all the way back to the Columbia house while he looked for something out of place.

When Andrew pulled into the driveway Aaron pulled Nicky and Kevin out of the car and told Neil to stay inside. Once the others were safely inside the house Andrew tore out of the driveway. Fireworks still popped in the sky and kids ran around with sparklers, but none of it seemed as scary inside the Maserati with Andrew. _Just Andrew_.

Andrew put his hand on the center consol in invitation and Neil put his ontop. They drove in silence until Neil's worries were far behind him, no more thoughts of Lola, Nathan or guns plagued his mind.

If Andrew slept curled a little closer to Neil in bed that night no one had to know.


End file.
